vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis Cruiser
General The Genesis Cruiser is the third buildable warship primarilly used for FvF and cargo hauling. The Genesis Cruiser is also a viable base-rusher for low-levels, particularly for and against those who have just past their 7 days of beginner's protection. It is a way to effectively haul cargo especially due to the cargo equipment component that can be added to its two special slots. Strategy Commonly seen in fleet battles between beginner players between level 10 to 20, the genesis superior abillity to fire at a 270 degrees arc, additional capacity for gear and additional armor plus equipment slots makes it a very appealing warship to build for beginners. Genesis Cruisers typically take about six minutes to fully repair. Generally, in fleet warfare, Genesis Cruisers should be equipped with Tritanium or Plasteel armor if you're a beginner, a refit to Iridium composite is preferred once it is unlocked. Equipping weapons such as disruptor rays and scatter missiles are generally good weapons to use against another player's fleet. Use rail drivers or other projectile weapons only if you are fighting a base or NPC Fleet, as projectile weapons can easily be dodged by strafing or changing movement vectors. Use the Genesis cruiser's large firing arc to your advantage by flanking enemy ships or attempting to travel in a large circle pattern around the enemy. By keeping your cruisers moving, you can "Run'n'Gun" and you have a high chance of dodging projectile weapons and explosive ballistics, if you're not flying straight at their trajectories. This makes them slightly better at destroying Longbow destroyers and other destroyer-class Warships. Shields are key to any ship's durability, you can comfortably fit spectral III shields on a Genesis cruiser rendering it further more resilient to damage. The Genesis cruiser can also be a remarkable base-hitting ship for lower levels, especially against bases that are purely or mostly coil driver turret defended. The preferred build for the Genesis Cruisers are the highest shields and armor that you can muster onto them with pulse rays or disruptor rays as their main weapon. Alternatively, though slightly weaker, scatter missiles can also be used. Once you have picked your target base, assemble your Genesis cruisers either in a line or in a group of three Genesis cruisers across and two deep. It is recommended that you target the combat modules first if you are aiming to destroy most of or the entire base. To do so simply click on it as pictured to the right. You will know you have got it once your cursor changes into the red box seen in the picture! Eventually in later gameplay, the Genesis Cruiser is arguably a poor choice of ship to deploy in battle as Harrier frigates, Rancor battleships, as well as their upgraded counterpart, Exodus cruisers can easily destroy them. They can be converted to carrycargo for resource gathering and salvaging operations. Trivia *The Genesis cruiser is the first of the three Cruiser-Class ships. *A single Genesis cruiser can defeat a lvl 13 VEGA Cargo Fleet if controlled correctly. *In the early stages of closed beta this ship used to be unlocked after Longbow destroyer *Many say this is a triumphant ship while others spit at its reputation Videos Category:Cruisers Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls